Conte d'Hiver
by Lied
Summary: Il y a des fois, où Severus se demande si le sort à quelque chose contre lui... ou à lui dire. Qu'importe, les contes ne vont finalement jamais où on les attend.


Un tome 7 ? Quel tome 7 ? Connais pas moi ?! öö -_innocente aux mains pleines-_

Merci à Drey pour m'avoir betalectée.

ooOoo

**Conte d'hiver**

ooOoo

Severus Snape grommela en continuant de jeter des regards torves au-dessus de l'immense grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Engoncé confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours noir, il avait une vue sur l'ensemble des points stratégiques du rez-de-chaussée de sa demeure. C'est-à-dire, si vous vous demandiez, le hall d'entrée, la porte du jardin arrière et la cuisine où son épouse, oui, SON épouse discutait tranquillement avec Luna Londubat.  
Il renifla avec mépris, les yeux affleurant justes au-dessus du livre. Non, il n'écoutait pas leurs conversations, ni n'espionnait les deux femmes. Il gardait tout simplement un œil protecteur sur son épouse adorablement naïve, au ventre arrondi et proéminent, qui déclarait fièrement à tous qu'ils en étaient au septième mois, merci bien.

Il essaya de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil trop perforateur en direction du dit estomac sphérique, car son épouse avait tendance à repérer le moindre de ses coups d'œil, ces derniers temps, et semblait obnubilée par son gonflement corporel. Il ne la connaîtrait pas comme il le faisait, il dirait qu'elle avait trouvé une sorte de radar magique.  
Elle n'avait jamais, avant, porté tel importance à ses rondeurs et le regard qu'il en avait, ce qu'il avait toujours apprécié, car il n'avait aucune plainte à propos des délices moelleux dont elle avait été l'heureuse propriétaire.  
Et s'il devait bien avouer quelque chose, bien qu'il ne le pourrait guère sans briser son image d'homme froid, avare de mots et de démonstrations affectives, c'était, et soyons clair et honnête, tant que se peut pour un Serpentard, qu'il n'avait jamais autant bandé de toute sa vie pour une femme que depuis que sa belle et charnue compagne avait accumulé kilos et graisse de naissance à venir.  
Pourtant son épouse semblait, fort stupidement si vous deviez lui demander son avis, penser qu'il était dégoûté par son état.

_Fichtre,_ Renifla-t-il ironiquement, pour lui-même.

Il avait donc tenté de prouver par A+B, une fois de plus, en ce début d'après-midi dominical, à quel point elle avait tort. Il en était à son troisième cunnilingus portant ses fruits, si les gémissements de son épouse, jambes étalées devant l'âtre flambant, et les mouvements de hanches, ainsi que les cris d'amour qui échappaient à ses lèvres dodus, étaient un hommage de ses capacités à l'amener à l'orgasme par ses mains et sa bouche.  
Il le savait et éprouvait une fierté sans nom à accomplir ce fait à chaque fois qu'il posait sa touche sur le corps de sa blanche et douce femme.  
Car, s'il s'était promis une chose, et Salazar était témoin de ce que ces promesses pouvaient lui avoir coûté à l'occasion, le jour où il décida qu'il séduirait la pure Hermione Granger, c'est qu'elle ne regardait jamais un autre homme que lui pour aucun besoin, du moment où il aurait fait main basse sur elle.  
Leurs premières rencontres sexuelles avaient donc été une étude poussée et acharnée de découverte et d'apprentissage de chaque point, coin et recoin sensible de la brunette. Et le point d'honneur à effacer tout souvenir de Ronald Weasley, précédent petit ami. Ce qui n'avait pas été dur, car le jeune homme, doté de son incroyable impétuosité et de son manque de délicatesse flagrant, n'avait jamais attrapé le Vif d'Or, comme se plaisent à citer ses contemporains Gryffondors.  
Il en était donc à leur troisième mi-temps et il avait une vue imprenable de son épouse alanguie et tremblante sur les coussins qu'il avait étalée pour son confort à travers le tapis quand, il avait dû fâcher un dieu dans une vie antérieure, la cheminée s'était mise à crachoter, annonçant que quelqu'un tentait de les joindre par l'âtre.  
Contrairement aux moldus, qui pouvaient refuser de répondre au téléphone, on pouvait difficilement empêcher un sorcier de passer sa tête par le feu. On pouvait ensuite l'expulser très facilement, mais pour cela, il devait avoir déjà vue sur vous.  
Aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible, il avait couvert sa rondelette épouse et s'était retourné vers la cheminée, prêt à arracher la tête de l'indésirable invité. Invité qui s'était révélée l'épouse de Londubat, en larmes, tout aussi enceinte que son épouse, et qui avait demandé à son Hermione, d'un ton doux et trop calme, si elle pouvait venir.

Il avait un défaut, il faut bien le concéder, depuis que sa belle vénus callipyge s'était arrondie, il avait développé un faible pour les femmes enceintes en détresse. Il avait grommelé que ça ne le dérangeait pas, quand sa brunette lui avait jeté un regard suppliant, et il avait capitulé, l'aidant en la rhabillant vélocement, le temps que la blonde Serdaigle envahisse sa demeure.  
Contrairement à la Gryffondor, Luna ressemblait à une asperge sur qui se serait greffé un petit pois. Elle en était déjà au quatrième mois, et c'est à peine si on voyait la bosse pointant contre sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait aussi le moral comme un yoyo, alors que son épouse rayonnait de félicité pure depuis six bons mois. Il s'était donc retiré au salon, tandis qu'épouse et amie de l'épouse avaient trouvé refuge dans la cuisine pour un thé ravigotant et consolateur.

Foutu Londubat.  
Il lui avait pourri la vie chaque jour de sa présence à Poudlard, du temps où il dut enseigner à la mer de cornichons qui vaquait dans le château, et ce, presque autant que Potter, qui avait rendu, lui, son existence infernale.  
Il grogna pour la forme et retourna à la lecture d'un livre dont Hermione l'avait bassiné depuis une semaine, lui demandant son avis dessus. Il se concentra autant qu'il put, si tant est qu'un homme peut avec des pensées lascives de la femme de sa vie.  
Il allait tuer Londubat la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.  
Car il était clair que le botaniste était responsable de la détresse de son épouse. Et, donc, lui avait gâché la vie in facto, d'un même mouvement. Il leva un sourcil noir en lisant les lignes sous ses yeux.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait par amour et par convoitise pour son Hermione. Il se promit qu'il aurait sa revanche d'ici quelques mois.  
Car comme tout Serpentard, il savait que la meilleure des vengeances était un plat qui s'appréciait froid et servi sur un plateau d'argent.

_Oui_, songea allégrement notre Maître Es Potions. _Ma chère épouse sera à nouveau en cloque d'ici un an, pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur._

Après tout, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Arthur Weasley avait obtenu une telle progéniture. Et Severus comptait bien dépasser l'homme roux dans ce palmarès, tout en travaillant à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne soit privé par un patrimoine réduit.  
Il avait déjà fait fortune en trouvant, enfin, un remède plus efficace à l'état de loup-garou, et travailler sur un projet de potion de fertilité pour les couples souffrant de stérilité lycanthrope.  
Avoir Remus Lupin dans son entourage et sa famille, comme cobaye, lui faisait presque penser qu'il était finalement agréable d'avoir lié relation amicale avec l'homme.  
Après tout, il avait fallu qu'ils se soutiennent face à l'adversité quand la société et la plupart de l'ex Ordre du Phénix leur avaient finalement opposés un regard accusateur et moraliste à la vue de deux parias de la dite-société, épousant deux jeunes et prometteuses sorcières, au pouvoir et dons prouvés et approuvés.  
Ce n'était pas leur faute si les gamins de leurs âges étaient de sombres crétins quand même.  
Il leva la tête en sentant un courant d'air froid.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!_ S'égosilla l'esprit de Snape. _Il fait moins 10 dehors et il y a de la neige plein le rebord de la fenêtre !_

L'ancien Mangemort fixait avec colère et raideur la blonde qui avait ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine pour s'y pencher, en proie aux larmes. Il dut se retenir de bondir aller couvrir sa fragile et enceinte épouse, de la couver de sa protection et de son attitude étouffante de mâle possessif et inquiet, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de perturber plus les deux femmes aux émotions à fleur de peau.

Il allait tuer Londubat.  
Lentement.  
Lui écorcher la peau avec un économe. Justement celui que son épouse utilisait en épluchant une pomme rouge pour son amie. Ou lui faire avaler sa fichue grenouille, quelque soit son nom, si l'imbécile créature était toujours de ce monde.  
Il planta ses doigts fermement dans la couverture du livre, ses coudes s'enfoncèrent avec détermination dans les accoudoirs. Il ne bougerait pas, il n'interviendrait pas.  
Son épouse se leva, pomme à disposition, presque entièrement pelée, économe toujours s'agitant, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_Hermione Jane Snape…_ Vociféra-t-il, en lui-même. _Eloignez vous de cette fenêtre immédiatement ou je vais devoir avoir recours aux actions drastiques. Nom d'une vouivre ! Hermi…._

Luna choisit ce moment pour faire un geste exagéré et ample des bras, ainsi traduisant l'étendue de la gamme de son désespoir. Sa main gauche rencontra le bras droit d'Hermione et la projeta un peu plus près de la fenêtre.

« Aïe ! » Glapit Hermione.

Severus planta ses talons dans le tapis qui avait accueilli moult de leurs ébats. Ses mains broyaient les pages et la reliure de son ouvrage. Ses dents meulaient dans un grincement inaudible son état d'énervement.  
Elle porta le pouce à la bouche, le suçotant doucement.

« J'm'chuis chcoupé… » Grinça-t-elle.

Severus prit une longue, très très longue inspiration pour se calmer. Il y avait comme une brume rouge qui flottait devant ses yeux et il songeait furieusement à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, une fois de plus, contre un crétin en particulier.

« Désolée Hermione… » Soupira la grande blonde à ses côtés. « Oh… regarde il y a une goutte de sang sur la neige. »  
« Ah oui… »Commenta à vide la replète brunette. « C'est joli, on dirait une fleur de sang minuscule… »  
« Perdu dans un champ de Nipplatus Albâtres ! » Acheva sa compagne, soudain plus joyeuse.

Severus roula des yeux, persuadé que son intelligente et merveilleuse et trop généreuse épouse en faisait de même.

_Fermez cette foutu fenêtre avant que je ne m'en occupe moi-même et que je vous enchaîne dans le canapé près du feu._ Ordonna sèchement son esprit, dans un acte de télépathie désespéré et vide.

« Luna, » Soupira gentiment Hermione en refermant les battants du vitrage.

Au soulagement de Severus, qui se détendit légèrement, très très légèrement.  
Londubat avait gagné environ 5 dixièmes de secondes de répit de torture, avant le verdict final : la mort.  
Severus força son regard loin du pouce de sa brune, qu'elle avait guéri d'un coup de baguette. Il était sûr qu'elle avait attrapé des bactéries avec l'économe. Peut-être le tétanos ou pire… il lui ferait ingurgiter une flopée de potions plus tard en soirée, tout cela évidemment dans l'unique but de protéger leur future progéniture, et elle, bien entendu. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas.  
Sa mâchoire était définitivement bloquée dans un étroit étau. Il reprit pour la troisième fois, en quelques secondes, la même ligne de lecture.

« Luna, je suis sûre que si Neville savait ce qu'on fait les Jumeaux, il n'aurait pas permis ça… » Consola doucement le brune, reprenant là où l'épisode la goutte de sang l'avait interrompu.  
« Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas responsable. Quand Ron lui a demandé si on pouvait garder sa fille avec les enfants d'Harry et Ginny, il n'a pas précisé que George et Fred en profiteraient pour nous laisser leurs gosses… Et je m'étais dit que ça m'aiderait à mieux appréhender l… »

Severus Snape eut le cerveau gelé un instant. Il se sentit tout à coup très empathique avec la Serdaigle un peu folle dingue. Elle avait actuellement à la maison sept petits nains monstrueux, affreux, issus des différents lits Weasley, et il était clair que la solution la plus évidente, et la plus intelligente, était la fuite.  
Il grogna en songeant à la petite bâtarde que Ronald Weasley avait produit avec Lavande Brown, quand il avait trompée allègrement Hermione avec la blondasse à la cuisse légère de Gryffondor. Il renifla de mépris en songeant qu'il n'avait pas même eu la décence d'épouser la donzelle, toute peste qu'elle soit.  
Il devait néanmoins remercier le crétin roux, car sa jeune épouse, après avoir découvert l'état de Lavande, alors qu'elle était revenue auprès du jeune homme pour une énième tentative, l'avait plaqué aussitôt. Elle avait été dans une détresse sentimentale, qui avait été d'une grande aide à Severus pour entreprendre ses démarches courtisanes et sa séduction sur la belle du Trio d'Or, dans les mois suivants la nouvelle de la trahison amoureuse.  
Il n'avait presque rien contre la descendance de Potter et de Ginny Weasley, sauf qu'ils étaient des Potter, mais il éprouvait un dégoût viscéral pour les deux paires de jumeaux produit par Fred et George Weasley.  
Il ne manquerait plus que ce débile de Londubat ne débarque avec la clique de mouflets derrière lui. Comme pour lui montrer que le Sort l'avait entendu, un crépitement caractéristique se fit ouïr avant que ne paraisse, devant son âtre, Neville lui-même, tenant la main d'une ribambelle de gamins.

Londubat venait de rajouter soudainement une heure de torture à son compteur.  
Simplet, comme il s'amusait à surnommer le premier né de Potter, lâcha la main d'un des jumeaux, et s'élança vers lui.

« Tonton 'Rus !! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Tout ça parce que sa tendre et douce et ronde épouse était sa marraine. Il n'avait pas demandé l'association par l'alliance matrimoniale pourtant. Il jeta un regard noir au petit.

« K'etu fais tonton ? C'est quoi k'tu lis ?»

Il aurait serré les dents un peu plus si il avait été possible de trouver encore un interstice entre ses molaires, mais il semblait que tout était parfaitement et correctement emboîté, déjà superbement serré dans une poigne de fer. Il émit un grognement indistinct.  
La blonde asperge au petit pois vint à son secours.

« Neville ! » S'outragea-t-elle. « Tu m'as suivie ? Comment oses-tu ? »  
« Tu es partie depuis plus d'une heure, je m'inquiétais !! »Protesta le potelé idiot.  
« Une heure ?! » S'angoissa soudainement la Serdaigle.

_Oui, une heure, vingt-six minutes et quarante et une seconde,_ Rajouta Snape, pour note personnelle.

« Si longtemps ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle. « Mon pauvre Riquet ! »

Et elle entreprit de le câliner, dans un geste contrit.

« Tâ aussi té le Mickey de Tata Mione, Tonton 'Rus ? » Questionna Simplet.

Son épouse, la traîtresse, pour la peine, elle gagnait une grossesse de plus tiens, ria franchement des mots que l'enfant lui adressa. Il jeta un regard noir à sa femme.

« Meuh non ! T'es n'idiot ! » S'exclama, avec un air supérieur, jumeau Fred n°2. Ou peut-être Jumeau George ? « Papa dit que lui c'est Barbe Bleu ! »

« Ch'sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que tonton 'Russ il a pas de barbe… » Ajouta, pour la mesure, un autre rouquin.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son Hermione se raidir. Ah sa belle lionne féroce protectrice des opprimés. Il pouvait se défendre seul, mais il éprouvait toujours une vague de sentimentalisme niais chaque fois que sa belle s'insurgeait en son nom, prête à le défendre griffes et crocs.

« Mais naaan ! » Intervint un troisième gémeau. « Tonton Ron dit que c'est une Bête ! »

Les trois adultes, excepté Snape, prirent une mine horrifiée à l'entente de ses mots innocemment répétés. Snape se contenta d'ignorer le monde l'entourant, n'accordant plus qu'une oreille distraite, en se concentrant sur les mots devant lui. S'il tuait un des petits des Weasley, même dans un accident stupide d'Avada Kedavra qui échapperait à sa baguette par inadvertance, jamais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait. Il fallait qu'il se retienne.  
Surtout quand Neville Londubat vint à son tour jouer les preux chevaliers.

« Non, les enfants ! Votre oncle Rus' est… » Chercha-t-il vainement.

Et voilà, même le crétin le plus âgé avait été atteint et massacrait allègrement son nom, comme s'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensemble, en reprenant l'affreux sobriquet dont l'avait affublé Simplet.

« Il est… il est… »

Les enfants le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et impatients. Neville s'empourprait, cherchant une idée.

_Le mari d'Hermione. Point,_ Énonça simplement le cours de la pensée de Severus.

Neville posa les yeux sur le livre que lisait Snape. L'idée lui vint, toute chaude, cuite à point. La parfaite solution, qui continuait sur la lancée des petits, et qui parviendrait à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Il en était persuadé.

_Mais que Diable faisait Snape avec un livre de… _S'interrogea son esprit en même temps qu'il formulait sa réponse.

« Le prince charmant de votre tante ! » Clama-t-il avec fierté, sûr d'avoir bien agi.

Le sarcastique Severus eut un hoquet de stupeur et son corps sursauta furieusement sous l'outrage. Un long silence s'ensuivit.  
Les enfants le fixaient, le disséquant sous tous les angles.

« Meuh y ressemb'e pô à un prince charmant ! » Râla la fille de Ron.

_Petite peste._

« Tonton Rus' pas bô ! » Ajouta, avec désolation, la fille de Potter dans les bras de Neville.

_Au moins elle est lucide, celle-là._

« Même pas vrai !! » Se récria son frère aîné. « Tonton Rus' il est fort et brave comme les princes ! C'est Papa qui l'a dit ! »

_Que quelqu'un l'achève, par égard pour sa dignité. Si même Potter le défendait de nos jours…_

« Mais les princes doivent être bô ! » S'indigna la fillette la plus âgée. « C'est Maman qui m'la dit !! »

_De Brown, ça ne m'étonne guère_, Renifla l'ex-professeur de Poudlard.

Les autres adultes ne savaient plus vraiment sur quel pied danser alors que le débat monta d'un ton entre les différents gamins.  
Luna regardait vainement l'agitation, l'air encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude.  
Neville suait et rougissait en même temps, semblant être très agité et inquiet. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtif à l'ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'attendant à l'explosion de son cauchemar d'adolescent à toutes secondes.  
Hermione regardait son mari, qui semblait imperturbable et impénétrable malgré le capharnaüm qui régnait juste sous son nez. Cela sentait mauvais pour elle, car cela signifiait qu'il exploserait plus tard et elle serait là pour ramasser les morceaux de sa colère.  
Elle maudit intérieurement son Ex, son meilleur ami et toute la famille Weasley qui l'avaient mise dans cet embarras. Et puis son bébé donna un coup violent dans son estomac et elle haleta, se pliant en deux de douleur.  
Le livre se retrouva expédié brusquement à l'autre bout de la pièce avant même que le souffle de sa bouche ne retombe complètement, et à l'inspiration suivante, elle se retrouva chaudement pelotonnée dans les bras secs et, étonnement, musculeux de son époux, au creux du canapé de leur salon.

« La ferme ! » Claqua la voix sombre et froide de Severus Snape à travers la pièce.

On aurait entendu un mouche volait. En fait, on aurait entendu les plumes des ailes d'un ange s'agitaient, si cela avait été possible.

« Tonton Rus' ! » Se lamenta Simplet, outrepassant l'ordre, au bout de quelques instants. « Elle a quâ tata Mione ?! »

Il épousa de ses larges mains le ventre rond et tendu de sa femme. Il sentit l'agitation dessous. Il se surprit lui-même quand il répondit, calmement et poliment, aux grands yeux verts inquiets et larmoyants du petit.

« C'est le bébé qui s'agite. »

Hermione se serra un peu plus contre sa chaleur.

« C'est un prince charmant. » Décréta soudainement la peste, le regardant avec un air en pâmoison.  
« Je concède… » Chantonna Luna.  
« Euh… » Éructa bêtement Londubat, alors que la petite Potter riait dans ses bras.  
« Mais… l'est pas bô ! Grand ! Costaud ! Blond ! » Protestèrent de concert les gémeaux.

Severus jeta un regard noir qui fit taire les affreuses têtes rousses. Sauf Simplet et Simplette, mais il se contenta de viser son attention à l'ignoble descendance rouquine des Jumeaux et de Ron.

« On va vous laisser, » Suggéra enfin Luna, à moitié rêveuse.

Il acquiesça.

_La meilleure idée que vous ayez eut depuis une heure._

Et puis, après un baiser humide sur la joue d'Hermione, et malencontreusement sur sa joue aussi, de la part de Simplet, ils disparurent tous dans la cheminée.  
Le livre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, tourna un page, sous le souffle de magie qui s'échappa de l'âtre.  
On pouvait y lire, si on y tenait vraiment, ces quelques mots :

**_Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux très très longtemps_.**

« Elle ne s'appellera pas Blanche-Neige… » Gronda enfin son époux dans le silence de la pièce.

Hermione se détendit et sa gorge se déploya de rire.  
Peut-être que demander à Severus de lire les contes pour enfants, qu'elle avait choisis pour leur fille à venir, n'était pas une bonne idée avec les enfants de ses amis autour de lui.  
Et puis, qui a besoin de conte de fée quand elle avait déjà le Prince, de toute façon.

ooOoo

**Fin**

ooOoo

Où c'est le début de l'hiver chez moi, mais il fait que pleuvoir et faire chaud et humide… et dans l'hémisphère nord il neige.  
Cherchez l'erreur.  
Et pis cette idée foireuse ne devait être qu'une vignette au départ, autour d'un thème que j'avais déjà traitée, de façon plus noir, là je tentais le rire. Enfin je crois parce que ça ne rend pas le côté aussi humour foireux que j'avais projeté.  
J'en connais qui seront content quand même d'avoir une fic de plus, au lieu d'un drabble.  
Moi, je commence à me poser des questions sur l'effet de l'enseignement sur ma personne. Eerrr…

Lied, SS/HG toujours et toujours.

_NB :_ Allez, pour rire, cherchez toutes les références de cet OS à un conte de fée. Et y'a une référence à une fic de Septentrion aussi. Si, si. Fufufufu… se frotte les mains J'adore les jeux débiles de chasse au trésor.  
À vous les studios.


End file.
